


Danny Fenton Can't Fly

by Pegasister60



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Feels, I knew my mind was dark, Suicide, but killing Danny, made me wanna cry, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasister60/pseuds/Pegasister60
Summary: He was so tired of going on without them. It was a miracle he even lasted seven days after they died. Even with Sam's support he couldn't take it. So he decided to end a story with a question.The answer was obvious, but satisfying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags then let me just tell you that this is a fic where danny commits suicide. It's from both of their point of views as well.
> 
> Enjoy!

Danny and Sam sat on top of an apartment building after Danny flew them up there for some stargazing. Sam was happy to see him so calm and normal after what happened last week. She didn’t think he would take it this well. They were both 15, and last week there was an accident in his parent’s lab that killed both of them as well as Jazz while blowing up the entire building. She made him stay over at his house since he had nowhere to go, and neither of them wanted him to go to Vlad’s place when he offered to take him in.

There had been no ghost attacks for the whole week, therefore Danny Phantom didn’t show up either. In fact the only time he used his powers recently was when he flew them over the town. She was still a little worried about him since every few minutes he’d glance in the direction his house used to be, but otherwise he seemed alright. They had been silently watching the night sky, until Danny start behaving weirdly. “I miss them Sam, I really do,” Danny said, finally opening up to her like she wanted him to do ever since it happened. “That’s only natural Danny,” she replied, wanting to make him feel better. “Do you think they passed on, or do you think they’re floating around as ghosts somewhere?” Danny asked causing a few warning bells to go off in her head. She just brushed these questions off as a delayed reaction and replied, “It’s possible.”

The next ten minutes were filled with silence as the cold night air tickled her skin and gave her goosebumps. She heard Danny sigh next to her and thought it was his ghost sense until she realized he wasn’t getting up. “Hey Sam, you know how I can use a few of my powers in human form,” Danny started as she relaxed slightly at the safe topic. “Yeah, why?” she asked glancing in his direction. What she saw made her sit up, but what made her very alarmed was his reply. “Do you think I can fly like this?” he asked as her eyes widened. His voice was shaky like he was close to tears, his eyes that normally shone with life looked dull and dead inside. “Danny what are y-” Sam asked before watching him turn back into his normal form, the bags under his eyes more noticeable now that she was paying attention. She could see faint white lines on his arms that she didn’t see before when he moved his arm, his sleeve being lifted just a little bit. He stood quickly, stepping away from her as she got to her knees.

She tried to grab him as he took a step backwards, but his arm became intangible and she grabbed nothing but air. She watched as he fell with a sad smile, tears in his eyes as he fell four stories to the ground. He landed with a sickening crack, blood rapidly forming a puddle as Sam ran down the stairs crying for help. The residents quickly woke and someone dialed 911. She finally made it down to the ground and knelt down next to him. He looked almost like he was sleeping, but his many broken bones and twisted limbs ruined the illusion. She sobbed as the paramedics took him away, feeling cold and alone despite the many people asking her if she was alright and what happened. How could she not notice her friend’s suffering?

\------

Danny had flown Sam onto the roof of an apartment building that he’d had his eye on ever since his parents passed away. It was a good distance from the nearest hospital, meaning it would take them a while to get there. The lack of ghost attacks gave him time to plan his reunion with his parents and sister, who had died in a lab accident while he was hanging out with Sam and Tucker. It took out the whole house, leaving him homeless and orphaned. Vlad offered to let him stay at his house out of pity, but he rejected the offer for many reasons and stayed with sam instead. He was glad ghost hadn’t shown up, he wasn’t sure how much more stress he could take. He didn’t go to school and people gave him his space, so he had ample time to think over his life and how horrible it was. He became a freak that was hunted down by many people, including his parents, and saved a town that had loathed him when he first started. There were other ghost hunters out there who would love to dissect him or vivisect him, whichever applied to him. As much as he would love to let the GiW tear him apart molecule by molecule and die that way, it would be too slow. He wanted to get rid of this stupid human body and look for his family.

They couldn’t be gone forever, they wouldn’t leave him alone like this. There had to be a reason why they hadn’t become ghost and come back already. Maybe they were trapped in the Ghost zone and couldn’t get out. Or maybe they really had moved on and left him here all by himself. Either way the depression was suffocating, he just couldn’t take it. He had no problem hiding his emotions from everyone else, he’d been hiding bigger things for several months now and got good at it. Now he was pretending to stargaze with Sam so she would let her guard down. He couldn’t help but look at where his house should be, the skyline was thrown off because of its absence. After a while he decided to confess. “I miss them sam, I really do,” Danny admitted feeling a weight being slowly lifted off his chest. “That’s only natural Danny,” she replied nonchalantly, as if she had expected him to say something like that.

“Do you think they passed on, or do you think they’re floating around as ghosts somewhere?” Danny asked wanting to know what she thought before he went. She didn’t seem to be taking this seriously as she replied, “It’s possible.” His plan was going perfectly, she wouldn’t be able to stop him. He could’ve just gotten up and thrown himself then and there, but he hesitated. Minutes passed and he couldn’t move his body. He felt his emotions swirl like a storm inside of him as he chilled the air around them. Sam either didn’t notice or didn’t think he was the cause, so he let out a breath he’d been holding. He couldn’t just do this without giving her a reason or a warning, something inside him said it was unfair of him to do it completely out of the blue. “Hey Sam, you know how I can use a few of my powers in human form,” Danny started trying to keep her in the dark while also dropping hints. He wanted to get this over with already, but instead he stayed patient and kept going. “Yeah, why?” she asked glancing in his direction.

Danny knew what he looked like right now, but he was so tired of pretending to be okay, of lying to everyone. He could feel tears coming but beat them back as he asked, “Do you think I can fly like this?” His voice sounded so broken he wanted to punch himself, but he’d get what he deserved in a moment. She sat up quickly, she would try to stop him if he didn’t move now. “Danny what are y-” He didn’t let her finish. He quickly got up and side stepped her before stepping off the ledge. She was faster than he gave her credit for, forcing him to turn intangible in order to avoid being saved. He knew because of her expression that she saw his scars, but it was too late. He had one final thought that made him smile, one last snarky comment no one would hear. Apparently, Danny Fenton can’t fly.


End file.
